


Baby Adrien

by BabyClara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby!Adrien!, Cute/Fluff, Multi, Reveal, and i forgot about it, it's not even done... I'll have to finish it, this is the first thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: This happens right after the dark owl episode.Tikki and Plagg have had enough and they orchestrate a plan to help reveal the identities of their chosens to each other....it would be too easy if Plagg followed the plan...obviously
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Plagg & Tikki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this a few months ago for my account on wattpad (@BabyClara14) and I never posted it here... Oups.   
> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, and I didn't change the first three chapters. The rest is new. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you like it ❤️

\----

 _Tikki's pov_.

I couldn't believe it, Adrien was Catnoir. How ironic. Marinette stopped herself from liking Chatnoir, because of Adrien, who loved Ladybug, who is Marinette, who loves Adrien, who is Catnoir. It's an endless love square. I needed to get them toegether but for that I needed Plagg's help. Luckily, Adrien is in Marinette's class, so, that means I can go see him during school, I just need to be quick. I'll do it tomorrow.

"Tiiiikkiiiiii" Marinette calls me from downstairs

"Yes Marinette? "

" the cookies are ready, want one? " 

I race down to grab some, of course I want one, what kind of question is that? 

" thanks " I say my mouth full. She laughs. Suddenly, we hear the bell at the front of the shop ring, Marinette's parents are home. I quickly fly upstairs.

Later Marinette comes up and prepares to go on patrol. Her and Chatnoir do one every two days, today, we are Sunday so it is a little earlier like that they can sleep before school. I am lost in my thoughts, trying to think up a way to bring Marinette and Chatnoir closer, that I don't hear Marinette talking.

" ... -oned out... Tikki?" I look up and see Marinette looking at me with a worried face, it is true that she rarely saw me distracted. But it's for her own good, she is often distracted by Adrien and always doing her best to please him, but he never gives her a chance because, of, well... herself. It's just all so messed up and it must be fixed. I am magically stopped from saying who Catnoir is and vice-versa for Plagg, so they must figure it out by th-

" Tikki, you're really worrying me, are you ok? " I snap back to the present.

" Sorry Marinette, I'm fine, just.... kwami problems, wouldn't want to bother you with them " That is technically kinda true, expect I really want to tell her.

" Oh Tikki, you listen to my problems all the time, don't think you're a bother to me, you can always talk to me, whatever your problem is, I might not be able to help, but I'll listen, you know that, right? "

" Thank you Marinette, but I'm really fine, besides, it's time for patrol now " I smile, Marinette is the perfect Ladybug, always there to listen to anybody's problems, she's so nice. Probably one of my favorite holders. I hope Plagg's happy with Adrien.

" Tikki, spots on"

_Plagg's pov._

Well, now this situation, just became soooooo hilarious. Marinette is Ladybug. Phahahahhaha, oh the irony. Marinette obviously loooves Adrien, that's no secret, like the whole class knows, except for Adrien. I don't know how he does it, maybe he has superpowers he's not telling me about, cause I really don't know how she could make it any clearer. 

And to think Adrien actually likes her, he's just stoping himself because of Ladybug. Who is Marinette!!! How funny, this is like an awesome show and I have a front row ticket.... Wonder how it ends. Adrien's looking at me funny, was I laughing out loud??? 

" Watcha looking at kid? "

" You, are you ok, you were laughing all alone?" Adrien answers. 

I start laughing maniacally " No, I'm terribly ill ~cough, cough~ get.......me....... Camembert....... NOW. Or... or I shall go insane and you'll never be able to be Catnoir again ~cough~" I fall to the ground and stay there until he brings me my sweet cheese. I eat it all.

" Plagg, it's time for patrol, claws out"

"What, but I haven't finished digestiiiiiiiiiiiinggg, noooo" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kwamis have a 'serious' talk. 
> 
> We all know that if Plagg is involved it won't be that serious...

\----

_The next day_

Marinette rushed into class and sat at her desk seconds before the bell went of. On time, for once. She always had difficulties waking up in the morning but it only got worse when she became Ladybug. Now she actually has an excuse to stay up.

The blond boy in front of her on the other hand, is always on time, with or without his Catnoir responsibilities. 

Mme. Bustier called out the attendance and was very please to see everybody was present. She started the day's lesson, unaware of some active planing that was happening between two kawmis in Adrien's bag.

As soon as class had started, Tikki had made her way, very discreetly, towards where she assumed to find Plagg : Adrien's bag. Sure enough, ther he was eating cheese and laughing at something. 

When he spotted Tikki he only started laughing some more. Tikki was genuinely concerned, there was nothing funny with the situation (sorry, Tikki but I must disagree) so why was he laughing.

"Plagg are you ok? what's so funny? did you eat blue cheese, you know it's not good for you? "

" pffff, stop worrying so much, no I happen to find this situation veeeeryyyy funny, I also was waiting for you, you know you're quite predictable, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the urge to come fix everything, and what are you talking about? Blue cheese? I don't know what you mean? Smirk, smirk " 

Tikki floated down so she was sitting next to Plagg, then rolling her eyes before she spoke she said " well somebody must help them, and I'm counting on you to help me help them. Get them to spend time toegether, something simple and easy, got any ideas? "

" Tikki, we both know easy and simple is not going to work this time, they're just too dense, ughh, it's depressing, but also, really funny.... pfffhahaha, I just can't stop laughing "

Tikki rolled her eyes, again," ok smarty pants, got any complicated ideas? " Plagg smiled, no smirked, no more intense, something like this 😈, and then, clearly amused by his idea he explained, all the while loking more and more like a devil . "So, I have many many ideas, but the easiest one, hehehe, is... TRANSFORMING THEM INTO BABYS!!! " 

Tikki opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure if he was serious " humm, I think that if that's your easiest plan we should stick with something of my creation. We need to be realistic, ya know..."

Plagg started doing puppy dog -cat- eyes, knowing Tikki wouldn't be able to resist " but pwease Tikki, we never get to have fun, and now we have the purrfect opportunity, please sugarcube, for me? " 

Tikki covered her eyes with her hands, but she couldn't resist, it was true, they hadn't seen each other in so long, 240 years, and their holders at the time had been pretty strict, Marinette and Adrien wouldn't mind if he had a little fun, would they? And it was a good opportunity, but also, making a de-aging potion was extremely difficult, could he pull it off? She doubted it but it was worth a try. She would still make a backup plan, but let Plagg have his fun.

" ok fine, you can try your crazy idea, and I'll have a backup plan for when it fails..." Plagg shot her a dirty look and she quickly corrected herself "if it fails" 

"Why do you think my plan will fail, have you no faith in me sugarcube? " Plagg pouted 

"Plagg lets be real, I bet you can't even make a de-aging potion, they're super difficult, I've only ever tried once and it was really hard, it won't hurt to try but we need a backup if it doesn't work. And if it does, make sure you don't give it to him without somebody bieng there to take care of him. And plus, if they're both babies, who's gonna take care of them, it's just not very realistic... Sorry to be a partypooper "

" aw, that's ok sugarcube, you make your boring plan, I make my super brilliant plan and then we play it by ear, k? " Plagg said snuggling up to Tikki, he knew she was only bieng the brain of the group. She meant good, and besides, he loved her no matter what. Tikki hugged him tight relishing the fact that they had finally found each other. " k" 

They had small talk for the rest of class, before Tikki left for Marinette's purse before her non-presence was noticed. They promised to meet up again soon, but they didn't think it would happen as it did.


	3. Chapter 3

\----

_Alya's pov. (I was not expecting that, but what I wrote sounded better coming from Alya, so....)_

Ughhhh, finally, TGIF, a.k.a THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY !!! I have had such a long week, three exams, one oral presentation, a group project and a hella amount of homework. I swear ms. Bustier did not go easy on us. At all. 

Luckily, we have Monday and Tuesday of next week off, so we have a four day weekend and, drum roll, NO HOMEWORK, to congratulate the class on how hard we worked this week. Yasssss.

I wanted to stay at Mari's place, but my parents rented a chalet for the long weekend and I'll be going there. I just have time to stop by her place after school before my dad comes and picks me up. 

I am going to make her promise that she has to try and spend time with Adrien, as he has a free schedule because his dad is out of town for the next week. I really hope they get toegether. 

"Mari, wait up! Can I come over for a few minutes before I go to the chalet?"

"Sure! But I still can't believe you're leaving, ugh, I mean speak about timing, my parents are leaving for the weekend to go to a baking competition out of town, we could've had the house all to ourselves" Mari pouts. I tots agree. But....

"Yeah, it sucks, but maybe you could invite Adrien over *wink, wink* you'll have the house all to yourselves as you say" 

" ALYA!!! why would you say something like tha- hey come back- Alya" I run towards the bakery as fast as I can, but man Mari can run fast, she beat me to it even though she started after. Unfair.

Marinette unlockes the door and we walk in giggling. She offers me some cookies, that I gladly take, " your parents already left" she rolls her eyes, " thanks captain obvious, I hadn't realized". 

We chit chat a little and soon enough, the doorbell rings and I leave. That girl better keep her promise, woman up and talk to Adrien. I gave her his number, so now she has no excuse...

Adrien's pov.

I wonder what I'm going to do this weekend. Nino and Alya are both out of town, so are my dad and Natalie... I have nothing to do, no schedule, nada. I'll probably spend most of my time as Chatnoir, otherwise I'll be bored out of my mind. I hope m'lady's in town, would be a shame if I had no one to be with.

" hey, kid, I made you a cookie" Plagg shoves a cookie in my face, I take it suspiciously.

" what's the catch? You want more cheese? You didn't poison it did you?" 

" there no catch, yes I want more cheese, and no I didn't poison it, just eat it, NoW" Plagg pushes the cookie in my mouth, and I chew. It tastes normal, maybe for once he was just being nice.

" thanks Plagg, that was actually good" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Can I have cheese?"

"Sure, here" I toss him a piece of camembert and turn to sit at my desk. 

I try to ignore the fact that Plagg is staring at me, and go to sit at my desk. I check the ladyblog, but there's nothing new. I play a few video games, then I start feeling sleepy so I go to bed. I soon fall to sleep, without realizing Plagg is still staring at me.

_Marinette's pov._

Alya left and now I'm all alone with Tikki. I don't know what I'm going to do this weekend. I'll probably bake a lot, play video games and make my Halloween costum. I head upstairs to finish my catnoir themed outfit. Halloween is next Friday and I'm going to go to the party hosted by Adrien as my partner.

I've designed a long sleeved, turtle neck dress that comes down right above my knees. I'm going to use some black leather that I bought I few days ago to make it. I already have black leggings so I don't need to make any. I found some black ballerinas, and all I have to do is sew some green paw prints on the bottom. That's the main part of my costum. After the little details, like the ring, the bell, the cat ears, the tail and the baton. I already have a ring that I made a few days ago, my dad gave me one of his old belts, I bought a big bell and the cat ears will be easy to make. The only hard thing is going to be the baton because I want it to extend for real. I'm saving that for last. Today, I need to start my dress. 

I've measured out all of my fabric and I'm about to start cutting when there's a knoc on my window. I literally jump of fright, thank god I wasn't cutting. I look up to see a tiny, black flying cat. It has green eyes, a tail and tiny cat ears. He looks kinda like Tikki. That's when it hits me, he must be catnoir's kwami. 

What is he doing here, without catnoir ? Does he know I'm ladybug? Oh no, is catnoir in danger? Maybe he got hurt or something, wait is there an akuma? Should I pretend like I don't know what he is, or should tell him I'm ladybug...

I must have been taking a long time because he comes flying thought the window and up to my face, "hey! Little lady? Snap out of it I need your help", I'm still frozen to the spot, he called me little lady, does that means he knows I'm ladybug? I think he can read my mind " yes I know your ladybug, now common transform, we need to go help adri- catnoir", I come back to my senses "what happened to him, is he alright, is he hurt ?" I ask. "Nah, not really... He'll, be fine if we get there on time, he's... Kind of inexperienced at the moment..." I look at him with a weird face "what's that suppose to mean? And what's your name?", "Plagg, my name is Plagg, and well you'll find out what I mean when we get to his place", "wait, wait, wait, I can't go to his place, I'll know his identity!!!". Plagg face palms "that's the point little lady!!". 

I call for Tikki who was downstairs, still unsure of what I should do. She comes up and sees Plagg , "Plagg!?!? What are you doing here? You didn't ?" Plagg gives a sheepish smile and srugges "OMG PLAGG!! You did, I told you not to", "sorry sugarcube, I couldn't stop myself" Tikki looks at catnoir's kwami with a look that could kill, "huh, hehe, I'll go wait outside... bYe!!!" Plagg flies out with Tikki hot on his trails, but I grab her and demand an explanation. 

Apparently, they were trying to get me and catnoir toegether because they couldn't tell us directly and they thought we were "too dense for our own good", Plagg's words. Plagg had the idea to transform us in babies, and that's exactly what he did to catnoir... So now I need to take care of a baby for who knows how long until he retranforms into his normal age. That also means, I'm gonna know catnoir's identity and I'm kinda freakong out.

_BLOOPER_

I transform and follow Plagg across a few streets before we reach the Agreste mansion.

"Wait, GABRIEL AGRESTE IS CATNOIR??????" I wisper yell 

Plagg looks at me and face palms " see what I told you, dense! SO, SO DENSE!!! I can't- ugh" 

I wonder what that's suppose to mean...


End file.
